Certain current lumbar support systems utilized in various chairs, seats, or other furniture can provide lumbar support mechanically or with an air bladder. However, such current lumbar support systems are not strong enough to provide adequate lumbar support that can be felt by an occupant through thick padding often found on a variety of upholstered furniture. Further, some current lumbar support systems only provide lumbar support across a small portion of a lower region of a seat back, which can lead to occupant discomfort. What is needed is a lumbar support mechanism for use on upholstered furniture that can provide enhanced lumbar support across a substantial portion of a lower or lumbar region of a seat back.